Broken Hearts, Broken Bones
by Nowhere Lass
Summary: Ranma and Akane admit love for each other. What happens when Shampoo walks in on them kissing?


"Akane" whispered Ranma Saotome, "I love you' "Ranma" said Akane Tendou softly in surprise "I love you too" they both leaned in for a kiss, pulling away almost immediately, blushing. They leaned together again and kissed this one more passionate than the last. At that moment it felt like nothing in the world could be wrong. They wanted it to last forever. But, nothing lasts forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Xian Pu, of the Joketsuzoku amazons was steadily making her way towards the Tendou dojo, holding a box of ramen, intent on seeing her Airen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ranma was still kissing Akane when he heard someone land on the roof then a high pitched voice.  
  
"Nihao Ranma, Shampoo bring you--- Aiyah!!"  
  
Both he and Akane whirled to see the violet haired backing away from them, tears in her mulberry eyes.  
  
"Sh-Sh-Shampoo!" Ranma managed to gasp out.  
  
"No!" cried out the Chinese girl, "It not fair!! Shampoo's Airen!!" Then she turned and fled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He had been kissing her. Kissing her. Her! Akane Tendou!! Xian Pu had tried so hard to win Ranma's heart and now he chooses her! She ran recklessly blinded by tears. She ran out into the road, heard a loud horn and brakes screeching then a terrible pain and all went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Akane both heard the brakes and the horn. They locked eyes for a second then ran to the road. Akane screamed at the body. The driver of the truck kept stammering. "I-I-I c-couldn't stop. Sh-She just r-ran out in f- front of me." Ranma yelled for somebody to call an ambulance. "No, Ranma." said Akane, "It won't help. She's already gone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They all came to the funeral. Everyone. The Kunous, Ryouga, Ukyou, the Tendous, the Saotomes. Mu Tsu and Khu Lon were crying softly. Ranma assumed Mu Tsu blamed Xian's death on him, which was true. Soun bawled about her being too young. Khu Lon said Xian would've been happiest buried in Nerima. Ryouga walked forward and tossed a rose on the coffin and whispered some words. Ranma could tell that he, and even Kunou, was crying softly. They hadn't really ever known each other but she was one of them and they were saddened by her death. Kunou too threw a rose and whispered a poem. Kodachi, a black rose, and left without saying a word. Mu Tsu kneeled by the coffin and broke down, sobbing. Ranma walked up to him.  
  
"Mousse" he began, but was cut short. "Shut up Saotome. I'm in no mood to talk to you." Akane felt just as guilty as Ranma couldn't bear to go up the coffin, just stood there crying softly. Khu Lon only stood looking down at the coffin not saying anything but still crying nearly as hard as Mu Tsu. Ranma knew he was responsible for her death. If he had broken it off earlier with her this would never have happened. Ukyou walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Ranchan. It's nobody's fault."  
  
Ranma remained silent.  
  
After a while he finally spoke.  
  
"The death" he said softly, "of the Joketsuzoku princess is like a beautiful flower being crushed by a cruel hand."  
  
Ukyou could think of no response to that.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I really don't know where I got the idea for this. I've heard other authors say they feel drained after writing an angsty fic and I see what they mean. Writing this fic took a lot out of me. I'm not sure why I had Shampoo die. She's my favorite character. Anyway, what I'm going to do is I'm gonna right another fic that starts out exactly the same but Shampoo lives! Huzzah!! You see I am a very indecisive person. Before writing this fic I was thinking 'Live or die live or die live or die live or die live or die AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!'  
  
The one where Shampoo lives isn't gonna be a one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know (from people other than my parents) if I'm a good writer. If you think my fanfic sucked well go ahead and tell me!! I'll take any comments. ^_^ Just give me a reason why you didn't like it and try not to be too mean. I made myself kinda sad while writing this fic.  
  
Author's notes: OK!!! A buncha people were saying how shampoo wouldn't have died by falling off the roof. And now I see there point. She could have easily flipped in mid air and landed on her feet. So I changed it. For those of you who didn't read it before, shampoo fell off the Tendou roof and died that way. But that doesn't work out. Also one person asked how Ranma and Akane came to admit love for each other. I don't know!!! The point of the story isn't Ranma and Akane!! It's about shampoo!! And also why they were on the tendou roof. Why else would they be on the Tendou roof?! They're always on the Tendou roof. People are constantly on the Tendou roof!! Sorry freaking out a bit. Neway if ne1 who read it before read it again please tel me what you think of the new version. And if you didn't read it before tell me what you think. I'm still gonna do the one where she lives.  
  
Author's Notes: Grrrrr. Account got deleted. So I gotta post all my stories again. *growls angrily*  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters places ideas and whatnot from Ranma 1/2 are property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi and not me so don't sue. I have no money. 


End file.
